1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for fabricating image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for fabricating, with enhanced resolution, image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic fabrications are formed from microelectronic substrates over which are formed patterned microelectronic conductor layers which are separated by microelectronic dielectric layers. Within the general category of microelectronic fabrication, there exist in a first instance microelectronic fabrications whose operation is based solely upon electrical signal storage and processing characteristics of microelectronic devices and microelectronic circuits formed upon a microelectronic substrate. Examples of such microelectronic fabrications typically include semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications and ceramic substrate packaging microelectronic fabrications. Similarly, in a second instance, there also exist within the general category of microelectronic fabrication microelectronic fabrications whose operation is predicated upon a codependent transduction, storage and/or processing of optical and electrical signals while employing optoelectronic microelectronic devices formed upon a microelectronic substrate. Examples of such optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications typically include, but are not limited to: (1) solar cell optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, as well as; (2) image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, such as but not limited to: (a) sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications (i.e. color filter sensor image arrays), as well as: (b) display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications (i.e. flat panel display image arrays). Sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications find common usage in advanced consumer products such as digital cameras, while display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications are well recognized and commonly employed as visual interface elements within mobile computers.
While the level of complexity and integration of both purely electronic microelectronic fabrications and optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications continues to increase, fabrication of advanced optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications often provides unique fabrication challenges insofar as fabrication of advanced optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications requires attention to both the optical properties and the electrical properties of materials which are employed in forming such advanced optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications. For example, of the problems which are commonly encountered when fabricating advanced image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, problems in achieving enhanced resolution, and in particular enhanced color filter resolution within a color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, is often encountered.
It is thus towards the goal of forming advanced image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with enhanced resolution, and in particular advanced color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with enhanced color filter resolution, that the present invention is directed.
Various optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication methods, and/or resulting optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, have been disclosed in the art of optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication for forming optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with desirable properties within the art of optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication.
Included among the optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication methods and/or resulting optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, but not limiting among the optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication methods and/or resulting optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, are optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication methods and/or resulting optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications disclosed within: (1) Sano et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,888 (a sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, and a method for fabrication thereof, comprising a multiplicity of light shielding layers vertically stacked and at least in part separated by a planarizing layer, such as to attenuate spurious light capture by a photodiode within the sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication); and (2) Fan et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,885 (a color filter sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, and a method for fabrication thereof, wherein a microlens layer is fabricated prior to a color filter layer within the color filter sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, such as to provide for fabrication efficiency when fabricating the color filter sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication).
Desirable in the art of optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication are additional methods and materials which may be employed for forming image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with enhanced resolution, and in particular for forming color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with enhanced color filter resolution.
It is towards the foregoing objects that the present invention is directed.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming an image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming an image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication in accord with the first object of the present invention, where the image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication is formed with enhanced resolution.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming an image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication in accord with the first object of the present invention and the second object of the present invention, where the method is readily commercially implemented.
In accord with the objects of the present invention, there is provided by the present invention a method for forming a color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, as well as a color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication which may be formed employing the method.
To practice the method of the present invention, there is first provided a substrate having formed therein an array of photo active regions. There is then formed over the array of photo active regions at least one color filter layer which provides an array of color filter regions which register with the array of photo active regions. Within the present invention, at least one color filter region within the array of color filter regions is formed with a concave upper surface. Finally, there is then formed upon the at least one layer color filter layer, and planarizing the at least one color filter region which is formed with the concave upper surface, a planarizing layer.
The method for forming the image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication in accord with the present invention contemplates an image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication which may be formed in accord with the method for forming the image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication in accord with the present invention.
There is provided by the present invention a method for forming an image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, and an image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication which may be formed employing the method, where the image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication is formed with enhanced resolution.
The present invention realizes the foregoing object by employing when forming a color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication comprising: (1) a substrate having formed therein an array of photo active regions, in turn having formed thereover; (2) at least one color filter layer which provides an array of color filter regions which register with the array of photo active regions, where at least one color filter region within the array of color filter regions is formed with a concave upper surface; (3) a planarizing layer formed upon the at least one layer color filter layer and planarizing the at least one color filter region which is formed with the concave upper surface. By employing such a planarizing layer within a color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, the color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication is formed with enhanced resolution since optical dispersion resulting from the concave upper surface of the at least one color filter region is compensated by the planarizing layer.
The present invention is readily commercially implemented.
As will be illustrated in greater detail in conjunction with the Description of the Preferred Embodiment, as set forth below, the present invention employs methods and materials as are generally known in the art of optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, and more specifically known in the art of image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, and yet more specifically known in the art of color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, but wherein such methods and materials are employed within the context of fabrication process controls and design considerations which provide at least in part the present invention. Since it is thus a process control, in conjunction with a design consideration, which provides at least in part the present invention, rather than the existence of methods and materials which provides the present invention, the method of the present invention is readily commercially implemented.